The Three's Allies
by BrightfurOfThunderClan
Summary: The Three cannot defeat the Dark Forest alone. The former medicine cat Spottedleaf predicts that two will come to help the Three. One being a long-lost warrior, the other a cat stuck between jealousy and love for her sister.
1. Prologue

Wind rushed over an open meadow. Stars dotted the sky, milky-colored with twilight. Near the tree-lined horizon, clouds glowed pinkish-orange. Poppies reflected the position of the stars, and dotted the meadow, like yellow flecks on a green pelt.

A blue-gray she-cat sat by a shimmering pond, her claws lightly yet angrily ripping out shreds of grass and moss. She muttered crossly to herself, her ice-blue eyes narrowed.

The she-cat stiffened with surprise as she felt a thick-furred tail rest on her scarred shoulders.

"You're troubled."

The blue-gray she-cat turned her head at the sound of the deep voice and saw a bright-ginger tabby tom standing next to her, his green eyes glowing sympathetically.

The gray warrior shrugged. "So what if I am. I can handle this myself. I just need to think this problem through, that's all."

The ginger tabby replied calmly, "I feel like it's my duty to come to you when you are troubled. To help you. To guide you to the solution to the problem as I did in the past."

"I'm not your apprentice anymore, Sunstar," the blue-gray she-cat snorted, "And this isn't like coping with loss of a loved one. This is different..._much_ different."

"You will always be my apprentice, Bluestar," Sunstar meowed, "I will always be your mentor."

Bluestar shifted her paws and muttered, "I must speak to Spottedleaf and Whitestorm. I guess I can't think through this alone."

"_I'm_ here," Sunstar meowed, "You can speak with me."

"This doesn't concern you, Sunstar!" Bluestar retorted, "This involves Firestar, and he barely knew you. I doubt he even knows about you. But he knows _me_. That's why this concerns me."

"Yes, but I still play a part in his coming to ThunderClan. If I had chose Thistleclaw over you, he would have been leader, and ThunderClan would have been in ruins. Knowing that warrior, he probably would have _killed_ Firestar when he strayed into the forest as a young kittypet. And even if I still chose you, ThunderClan would still be in ruins. Who revealed Tigerstar's true loyalty and literally saved you from death?"

"You do have a point," Bluestar replied, "But the prophecy speaks of _Firestar's_ kin, not yours." "True," Sunstar agreed, "But _my_ kin told me to come help you."

"Yes," Bluestar sighed, "That does sound like Featherwhisker. I suppose you could help. But first, we must find Spottedleaf and Whitestorm."

Sunstar nodded. "After you."

The Moonpool glittered in the bright moonshine, turning the pelts of the four cats silver. Spottedleaf's gorgeous tortoiseshell pelt glowed like a dappled star, and Whitestorm's thick, white pelt shimmered like a white flame. Bluestar and Sunstar sat not far from them, their tails wrapped neatly around their strong paws.

"Why did you call us here, Bluestar and Sunstar?" Spottedleaf asked with her quiet mew. "It's about the Three," Bluestar explained. "But why is Sunstar here?" Whitestorm asked. "N-Not that there is anything wrong with you being here, Sunstar," he added hastily.

"He wanted to help," Bluestar replied to her kin, her silver-tipped tail twitching, "We need to talk something over. It's extremely necessary."

"I agree," Spottedleaf replied, her amber gaze drifting into her thoughts, "I have seen it in my nightmares: the destruction of the Clans...the Three alone cannot prevent it."

"Yes," Whitestorm meowed strongly, "they must have the support of their Clanmates if they wish for victory against the Dark Forest."

"But not just any Clanmates, Whitestorm," Spottedleaf murmured, "Two."

"What do you mean?" Sunstar asked.

"Yes, Spottedleaf," Bluestar meowed, "Who are these 'two' you speak of?"

"Cats with great influence on the Three's lives," Spottedleaf murmured vaguely, "Without them, the Three are powerless. They need their help to achieve the one goal, and for Skywatcher's prophecy to be fulfilled."

Spottedleaf's gaze lifted to the stars and she meowed loudly and strongly, "_Vine and Leaf will meet. On the wings of the Dove and Jay, with the strength of a Lion, and led by Fire, the Five shall achieve victory against the dark threat._"

The fire died from Spottedleaf's eyes and, with a long sigh, she lowered her dappled head. The three other warriors gazed at the tortoiseshell medicine cat for a little while longer.

"I don't understand," Sunstar meowed at last, "Who are the 'Vine' and the 'Leaf'?"

"Are they the two you mentioned earlier?" Whitestorm asked.

"They are," Spottedleaf murmured, "And you all will know who they are in time. All I can say now is that one of them was lost, and will soon return."

She slowly got to her paws, and padded away from her Clanmates, who watched her leave. Whitestorm turned his head and meowed, "Bluestar, do you have any idea what her prophecy means?"

Bluestar shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But if Spottedleaf was speaking the truth, we will find out. Soon."


	2. Jayfeather's Patients

Early dawn light shimmered into the stone hollow. A newleaf breeze stirred the branches of the beech, making them quiver, as if afraid of such gentle wind.

Waking, Jayfeather slowly opened his sightless eyes. The medicine cat parted his jaws in a yawn, and unsheathed his claws as he stretched.

_Morning already._

Jayfeather relished the soothing breeze as it danced into the medicine cat's den.

A sudden, hacking cough attack broke the calm silence. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Jayfeather turned to the source of the coughing and muttered, "I suppose you're not feeling any better, are you Sandstorm?"

The pale-ginger warrior was in-and-out of the medicine cat den these days with returning bouts of whitecough, which amazingly didn't grow into greencough during leaf-bare.

_It's a miracle she hasn't joined StarClan..._

More coughing.

_...yet._

"'Wretched's' more like it," Sandstorm finally rasped between coughs. "Well, you keep resting," Jayfeather replied, "If you're hungry, I'll get one of the apprentices to-"

Then Jayfeather remembered: there _weren't_ any apprentices. Dovepaw and Ivypaw became warriors just the other day, now Dovewing and Ivypool. "I guess I'll have to get you some herb-stuffed fresh-kill," he muttered.

Jayfeather's heart pounded when Sandstorm didn't reply. He leaned towards her, and was relieved when he heard her low, breathing, though very raspy.

It was then when he realized how old his kin was getting. If she pulls through this bout, she would probably join Mousefur and Purdy in the elders' den. He knew that she probably wouldn't be to pleased, considering how much a strong and devoted warrior the she-cat was, but it would only be the most reasonable thing. If she retired, her bouts wouldn't be as frequent and harsh.

Setting the thought of his patient aside, Jayfeather took the warm newleaf breeze as a good omen for ThunderClan. With new warmth comes new life. The Clan would be well-fed once more. Plus, Molekit and Cherrykit, Berrynose and Poppyfrost's kits, would become apprentice very shortly.

The young tom padded quietly outside, parting his jaws to scent who was awake.

The Clan leader, Firestar was close to Brambleclaw, the deputy. Spiderleg was near the camp entrance, with Whitewing, Blossomfall, and Hazeltail grouped around him.

_Dawn patrol._

Brackenfur and Sorreltail were sharing tongues; Jayfeather could hear the slow rasp of a tongue on fur. Purdy, muttering groggily to himself, was picking through the fresh-kill pile for something to eat.

Jayfeather flicked his ears as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he felt a gaze burn into his pelt. He knew in a heartbeat who it was: his mother, Leafpool.

_ What does she want this time?_

"Good morning, Jayfeather," the former medicine cat greeted warmly yet uncertainly.

"Hello, Leafpool," Jayfeather replied with a sigh of contempt. Though she was his mother, he hated her. Moons ago, she had ran off with, Crowfeather, a tom from WindClan, but the two returned to their Clans, where they belonged. Eventually, Leafpool bore his kits, Jayfeather, and his brother and sister, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Out of regret for breaking the code, she gave the three newborns to her sister, Squirrelflight, who raised them with Brambleclaw as their own parents.

It was only until Ashfur, a pale-gray tom who was jealous of Squirrelflight, had threatened to burn the three young cats alive in front of Squirrelflight's eyes to get his revenge. To protect Jayfeather and his littermates, she had revealed the secret that she was not their mother, but refused to Ashfur who was.

Eventually, Jayfeather found out that Leafpool was their birthmother, and Crowfeather was their father. Out of hatred for her mother being a medicine cat who bore a rival Clan's tom's kits, Hollyleaf revealed the dark secret to the every Clan cat, and ran away to the tunnels, only to be crushed by a rock fall and killed.

Then, Leafpool gave up her duty as a medicine cat and became a warrior, to lessen the burden on her shoulders for breaking the code.

"And how was your sleep?" Leafpool meowed gently, "Any...uh...dreams from StarClan?"

"It was fine," Jayfeather replied curtly, "And, no, I didn't have any dreams from StarClan."

"Um...how is...uh...how is Sandstorm? Is she any better? Tell me she's any better!"

_Would she shut up for a two heartbeats?_

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Jayfeather muttered.

"Have you been giving her the herbs?"

"Yes."

"Coltsfoot or tansy for the cough?"

"Yes."

"Feverfew or lavender for the fever?"

"Yes."

"Juniper berries for a bellyache?"

"It's whitecough, Leafpool!" Jayfeather snapped, "Why in StarClan's name would Sandstorm have a bellyache?"

"You never know!" Leafpool hastily retorted.

_If she cares so much, why doesn't she come back to being a medicine cat? Does she really think becoming a warrior will change anything? Mouse-brained fool._

"You know what?" Leafpool hissed, "Fine. If you don't want my help, let her die! You never wanted my help or advice anyway!"

_If you want to help me, why don't you quit being so stupid and be a medicine cat again!_

But before Jayfeather could make his retort, he heard Leafpool storm away from him, cursing under her breath. Letting out his own curse, Jayfeather started for the elders' den. Mousefur had seemed very weak lately, and Jayfeather couldn't seem to figure out what it was. He assumed that it must have something to do with the ticks that had been attracted to her pelt. She had developed the symptoms not long after Jayfeather had finally put the little annoying insects at bay.

"Oh, hello, Jayfeather."

The sweet, young voice interrupted him. Jayfeather flicked his tail and replied, "Hello, Dovewing."

"Say, Jayfeather?" the pale-gray she-cat prompted, "You haven't been having any weird StarClan dreams, have you?"

_What is it with all the dreams of StarClan?_

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I had the weirdest dream last night," Dovewing replied.

Interested, Jayfeather pricked his ears at Dovewing. "What did you dream?"

"I was really strange," Dovewing began, "I saw a lion, a jay, and a dove encircled by a ring of fire. And there were cats- actually, more like shadows that looked like cats- with gleaming, blood-red eyes. And the fire seemed to be _fighting_ the shadow-cats. Suddenly, huge vines with spiky leaves appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded the flames, dove, jay, and lion like a web. Then the flames began to rise, and the vines, lion, jay, and dove started charging to the shadow-cats. Then I heard a quiet voice, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. What do you think, Jayfeather? Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather wasn't paying attention. He was delving into Dovewing's memory as she made her recount of her dream. He had seen everything. The lion, the jay, the dove, the flames, the shadow-cats, and the vines.

"Hey! Go peek into your own mind!"

Dovewing's hiss snapped Jayfeather back to reality. "Sorry," Jayfeather muttered, "I just wanted to see what you saw."

"Wasn't my explanation good enough for you?"

"Yes, but I wanted to know _exactly_ what you saw. Then I would know just in case that really was a message from StarClan, they would probably send me the same dream since a medicine cat. That way, I would be able to figure out exactly what it means."

"Well, good luck with that," Dovewing snorted, "I tried, but I can't seem to get it perfectly. I'm sure it involves the Three, considering that there was a dove, a jay, and a lion."

"You're probably right," Jayfeather agreed, "I'll talk to Lionblaze about this later."

"Dovewing!"

Brambleclaw's strong meow interrupted their conversation. "You're on the ShadowClan border patrol with Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Brightheart."

"Okay, Brambleclaw!" Dovewing called back to the ThunderClan deputy. "I'll see you later," she meowed to Jayfeather.

As he heard Dovewing's paw steps fade away from him, he padded over to the elders' den.

"Oh, howdy there, young'n!" Purdy greeted Jayfeather warmly, "Beautiful mornin', huh?"

"It would be even more beautiful if I didn't feel this pitiful!" A raspy voice sounded from the back of the den, "Why can't this stupid sickness just leave me alone?"

"Steady, Mousefur," Jayfeather meowed, padding over to the sick she-cat, "It'll never leave you alone if you don't rest yourself." "How can I?" Mousefur rasped, "I ache everywhere, and I keep getting chills, but I'm still really tired. I can't even get up to use the dirtplace."

"Yeah," Purdy broke into their conversation, "No offence, Mousefur, but I've noticed your little dirt problem."

"Shut up," Mousefur hissed before letting out groans of discomfort.

Sympathizing for the elder, Jayfeather meowed, "You sure you don't want to come into the medicine cat den? It would be much easier on both you and me."

"N-No," Mousefur replied, her voice quavering, "I...I'm fine here. Y-You've got Sandstorm to watch over, and-and I don't want you Bri-Briarlight to catch anything as well."

Jayfeather wasn't convinced. He pressed his muzzle to Mousefur's ears. They were a little hotter than yesterday.

_It's obvious that she's getting worse. She's just being stubborn. Nothing new._

"You're fever's higher, Mousefur," Jayfeather meowed sternly, "You're coming to the medicine den, whether you like it or not," he turned his head to Purdy's scent and meowed, "Could you help me get her onto her paws?"

"Of course, Jayfeather," the former loner replied, "I don't want another denmate to join your StarClan. I'd be pretty lonely."

"Don't remind me," Jayfeather heard Mousefur grumble.

_She misses Longtail._

Mousefur had a very close relationship with the blind elder. Due to an accident, Longtail had to join the elders early. When Dovewing had heard a tree at the top of the camp begin to fall, Mousefur had left a mouse in the elders' den. Worried that she would upset StarClan, she started to go get it, but Longtail had stopped her, insisting that he would go get it for her to keep her safe. Briarlight had followed him, and when the tree fell, Briarlight was paralyzed and Longtail was killed. Ever since then, Mousefur had blamed herself for Briarlight's accident and Longtail's death.

Once Jayfeather and Purdy had guided Mousefur into the medicine den, Jayfeather could hear a cat talking quietly to Sandstorm.

It was Brairlight.

The injured she-cat let out a tiny squeak of surprise as Mousefur plopped meekly onto the floor of the medicine den. "Mousefur's here," she remarked, "I thought you said that she was refusing to come."

"She was just being stubborn," Jayfeather explained, "Besides, her fever is worsening." "You poor thing," Briarlight sympathized Mousefur. "Don't pity me!" Mousefur hissed to the younger she-cat, "I'm not a helpless kit."

_True, but you're getting about as weak as a newborn one._

Quickly, Jayfeather grabbed some feverfew from his storage and returned to the sick elder. "Here," he prompted, "Eat this."

"It's probably going to taste foul," Mousefur muttered.

"Then let me get you some heather flower."

When Jayfeather returned with the sweetening herb, Mousefur let out a little groan of disgust, but began eating her medicine.

As Mousefur ate, Jayfeather craned his ears over in Sandstorm's direction. The pale-ginger warrior was still asleep, her breath as shallow and raspy as ever. Jayfeather realized that Sandstorm and Mousefur were getting older and weaker, and would probably not be strong enough to fight their ailments.

_StarClan, don't let them be your two newest members._


	3. Dovewing's Heart

The ShadowClan border patrol padded strongly and silently as they headed for the border. Lionblaze, the leader of the patrol, was in front, his golden head held high and proudly, with Ivypool close behind. Dovewing walked side-by-side with her sister, matching her every paw step, with Brightheart taking up the rear.

Dovewing leaned close to Ivypool's ear and whispered, "Do you think we'll see any trouble at the border?" "I don't know," the silver tabby-and-white warrior whispered back, "I kind of want that, and I don't. I really don't want to get into a scrap with ShadowClan, but I still want to show them my skills, since I'm a full warrior."

"Me too," Dovewing replied reluctantly, a little concerned by Ivypool's urge to fight. She used to train in the Dark Forest when they were still apprentice. The Dark Forest was where cats that were unworthy of joining StarClan went when they died. The evil former leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar, walked there.

"Don't give me that look," Ivypool meowed, "I know exactly what you're thinking. You know I turned away from them."

"I know, I know," Dovewing sighed, "It just worries me. To tell you the truth, I every time I got mad at you, I was just worried about you."

Her sister let out a comforting purr. She gave Dovewing's flank an affectionate flick with her tail as she replied, "You don't have to worry about me. I'd rather die than be loyal to Tigerstar, and, by StarClan, do I mean that."

Dovewing blinked warmly at Ivypool and gave her ear a swift lick. "I know you do. I never should have doubted you, Ivypool."

"It's good to see you two talking like good friends again."

Brightheart had padded closer to the two youngest warriors, her good eye glowing with love. "I remember when all that you two would do was bicker, bicker, bicker. I'm glad that that's the past."

"We aren't immature apprentices anymore, Brightheart," Ivypool purred proudly, "You're right. That's all in the past."

Suddenly Lionblaze halted. Dovewing turned her head expectantly to her former mentor. Tail in the air, the golden tabby hissed, "I smell ShadowClan, and the border isn't several tree-lengths away."

Using her power from the prophecy, Dovewing stretched her senses closer to the border with ShadowClan. Sure enough, they were there, far from the border.

Dovewing could just make out the pelts of the ShadowClan patrol.

One was a mottled brown she-cat.

_Applefur._

A second was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

_Tawnypelt? Or maybe Olivenose? Yes, Olivenose._

A third was the youngest, a ginger tom.

_That's Starlingpaw._ _But shouldn't he be with his mentor?_

Dovewing's heart fluttered with bittersweet joy as she recognized the fourth and final warrior. He was a sleek, dark-brown tabby tom with a torn ear.

_Tigerheart!_ Then Dovewing's joy was replaced with contempt. _Why am I swooning over him? He betrayed me. He broke my heart. I don't need him!_

Quickly, Dovewing returned to her normal senses. She bounded next to Lionblaze and hissed into his ear, "I used my power. I know where that ShadowClan patrol is."

"Where?" Lionblaze hissed back.

"On the other side of the stream. At the edge of the clearing."

"What? But ThunderClan needs that clearing!"

"I know. Why do you think they're there?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "ShadowClan will be ShadowClan." He looked over his shoulder and meowed, "Dovewing scented the ShadowClan patrol. She says that they crossed the stream and are trespassing in the training clearing."

"But we need that to train the apprentices!" Brightheart protested, "We have to stop them!" Ivypool added. Lionblaze nodded. "Right. Come on, let's follow them."

Once Lionblaze's patrol had arrived at the clearing, they hid behind a bush, peering over the leaves. Dovewing could make out the shapes of the ShadowClan cats. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Those ThunderClan mouse-brains won't suspect a thing!"

"You got that right, Applefur. This clearing is ours!"

"Wait, doesn't ThunderClan train their apprentices here?"

"Who cares? They'll just have to find some other place."

_Fox-hearts! How dare they step on ThunderClan territory uninvited?_

"You see them?" Dovewing heard Ivypool hiss. "Yeah," Dovewing replied, "By the stream." "They're setting markers!" Brightheart gasped. "Those fox-hearts!" Lionblaze snarled, "Come on!"

The ThunderClan warriors charged out of the bush, and met the four ShadowClan warriors, teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

"Hey there, fox-hearts!" Lionblaze hissed, "Just what do you think you're doing on the wrong side of the border?"

The ShadowClan whipped around, their hackles raised. Applefur stepped forward, meeting Lionblaze burning amber gaze. "No," the mottled she-cat hissed, "_You're_ the ones on the wrong side of the border."

"Don't be mouse-brains!" Lionblaze spat, his ears flattened, "This clearing belongs to _ThunderClan_!"

"Not anymore," Olivenose defended her Clanmate, "From this day on, this clearing belongs to _ShadowClan_."

Dovewing stiffened as she felt a gaze burn into her pale-gray pelt. Tigerheart was gaping at her, his amber eyes bright with love and heartache. At first she lost in his eyes. So lovely...so warm...

Then, the dreamy feeling in Dovewing's heart was replaced with rage. She snarled at Tigerheart, and the tabby warrior stepped back, his eyes round with shock and fear.

"Well, well, well. Hello there, _Thundercat_. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dovewing recognized the sneering voice of Starlingpaw.

_Thundercat?_

Dovewing recognized the sneering voice of Starlingpaw. Forgetting all about Tigerheart, Dovewing scanned the area to see where the ginger apprentice was.

There he was, confronting Ivypool. The tabby-and-white warrior was bristling at the tom, her eyes narrowed to dark-blue slits. "Shut up, badger-breath!" she hissed.

"Remember those kits you tormented?" Starlingpaw continued, "They're apprentices now. Just wait till you meet them in battle; I'm sure they'll shred you."

"Hold your tongue!" Ivypool spat, "Or do you want me to rip it out, Starlingpaw?"

"Oh, how rude. Is that anyway to speak to a full warrior?"

"Full warrior?"

"That's right," the ginger warrior sneered, sticking his nose into his rival's face, "Ferrettail, Pinemist, and I are ShadowClan's newest warriors. My name's Starlingflight."

"Oh, stupid me," Ivypool retorted, "I thought your name would be 'Starlingbrain', because that fits you pretty well."

"You know, my sharp-tongued friend, maybe I should give you some tips to use when you become a warrior." Amber eyes glittering, he added, "I mean, _if_ you become a warrior."

Dovewing could see the rage in her sister's eyes building. Spitting with fury, Ivypool sprang at Starlingflight. The two warriors fought in a screeching ball of silver, white, and ginger fur.

Suddenly, Dovewing saw Tigerheart dart past her, running to his Clanmate's aid.

_No! Don't touch my sister, Tigerheart!_

Dovewing jumped, and sank her teeth into the dark-brown tabby's scruff, her weight knocking him over.

_This is for breaking my heart!_

She flailed her claws, triumph filling her as they met Tigerheart's skin. But another feeling stabbed her like a thorn: regret. She didn't want to hurt him. She still loved him.

She pinned Tigerheart to the ground, one paw on his neck. The ShadowClan warrior gazed up at her, his eyes clouded with sadness. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

Dovewing just snarled. Ivypool could have her fight with Starlingflight. Dovewing had her own. "Lionblaze!" she heard Applefur hiss, "You're Clanmates have attacked mine! Are you not going to stop them?" "I don't see why I should," Lionblaze replied, "After all, your Clanmate started it."

Suddenly, Dovewing felt a sharp pain in her tail. She whipped her head around and saw Applefur biting down hard onto her tail. More pain shot through her she felt Tigerheart sink his fangs into her paw.

"Let me go!" Dovewing hissed, "Let me go!"

A quick, golden streak flashed past Dovewing. Lionblaze had attacked Applefur and sent the mottled warrior flying. Olivenose was confronting Brightheart. The ShadowClan tortoishell was trying to get to Brightheart's blind side, but the ginger-and-white warrior was weaving in a way that her opponent was always in sight.

Dovewing felt Tigerheart bite down a tiny bit less on her paw. Annoyance filled through her. "Fight, you mouse-heart!" she hissed as her claws grazed his muzzle.

Tigerheart raked his claws along her belly, but Dovewing wasn't fazed. She lightly scratched his neck, leaving tiny little streaks of blood on his neck fur.

A sudden cry paused the fighting. Dovewing's heart lurched as she realized who it was.

_Ivypool!_

She let out a shriek of terror as she scanned the battlefield for her sister. Dovewing saw her body writhing frantically in the stream, Starlingflight holding her down.

_He's going to drown her!_

"Get off of her!" Dovewing yowled as she bounded off of Tigerheart and into Starlingflight's side. As the ginger warrior's weight was lifted off of Ivypool, the tabby she-cat was being swept down by the current.

_No!_

Dovewing followed her sister on the shoreline of the fast-flowing stream, willing her to swim. Finally she was able to get ahead of Ivypool. Sinking her claws into the pebbles so she wouldn't be carried in the swirling water as well, she reached into the water and grabbed Ivypool by the scruff.

Dovewing panted as she dragged her sister to dry land. She turned her head and gazed hopefully at Ivypool. Fear filled her as Ivypool didn't stir. Desperately, she started shaking the striped body.

_Wake up! Wake up!_

A sudden, raspy cough wracked Ivypool. She hacked the water out of her chest, and plopped, breathing heavily, to the ground.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing cried, "Thank StarClan you're okay!" Filling with rage, she spun around and faced Starlingflight with teeth bared. "You crow-food-eating piece of fox-dung! You could have _killed_ her! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Starlingflight looked away, "I was going to let her go. Besides, she started it."

_How can you be so immature? I thought you were a warrior!_

"The warrior code states that a warrior doesn't need to kill to win battles," Applefur scolded the younger warrior.

"But I-"

"No buts! As long as Blackstar says it's fine, you're cleaning out the elders' den for half a moon."

"But that's an apprentice's job!"

"Well, guess what?" Applefur snarled, "Not too long ago, _you_ were an apprentice." She lifted her head to Lionblaze and meowed sternly, "Keep the clearing. If it turns our warriors into fox-hearts, than we don't need it."

_Well, you kind of have that already!_

The ShadowClan warriors bounded across the stream. As Dovewing padded back over to Ivypool to help her to her paws, she could still feel a gaze burn into her pelt.

_Go stare at your own Clanmates, Tigerheart!_

As her Clanmates started back to camp, Dovewing let out an aggressive hiss to scare the ShadowClan warrior off, but as his scent bathed her tongue, she felt a warm, tingling sensation flow through her.

She shook her head. She had to forget about her and Tigerheart's relationship. She had to move on. Not looking back, she started following her Clanmates.

"Dovepaw, wait!"

Dovewing stopped in her tracks as she heard Tigerheart called to her. "It's Dove_wing_," Dovewing replied icily.

Tigerheart purred. "A warrior already. And what about Ivy-"

"Ivy_pool_."

"Right. So anyway, I need to speak with you."

_Why doesn't he just leave me alone?_

Sighing, Dovewing turned and faced Tigerheart. "What?" Tigerheart awkwardly kneaded the ground with his strong paws. "I...I've really missed you. Ever since our little argument I...I've been trying to find you at the border. I really wanted to apologize for making you upset."

"Well, I don't miss _you_!" Dovewing spat, "And do you know why, Tigerheart? You broke my heart, that's why! I thought you actually cared about me!"

"I do!"

"No, you don't!" Dovewing retorted, "Because of you, my sister was held hostage in your own camp. And did you do anything to stop your Clanmates, or help her escape? Of course not!"

"But I had to tell Blackstar about the catmint," Tigerheart defended himself.

"By using my sister bribe for it? Can't you see how heartless that is?"  
"Littlecloud could've died without that catmint! Did you want ShadowClan to be left without a medicine cat after..." his amber eyes darkened with grief, "...Flametail died?"

Dovewing felt a rush of sympathy for the young ShadowClan warrior. Flametail was his brother. He had died after falling through the ice when the lake was frozen the last leaf-bare. Jayfeather had tried to save him, but, unfortunately, couldn't.

Tigerheart shook his head. "This is foolish. I hadn't desperately looked for and missed you just to argue about the past." "Then why did you want me here?" Dovewing asked, her anger growing.

"I want to start things over," Tigerheart murmured, looking at his paws, "Like before. I can't live without, Dovewing. I need the softness of your fur and the beauty of your shining eyes. I need you."

Dovewing blinked at him. "I understand," she murmured back. Surprised at how soft her voice was, "But it...it just wouldn't work out between us. The warrior code-"

"The blasted warrior code!" Dovewing heard Tigerheart hiss under his breath, "Can't a cat be happy without it hanging over their head like a hawk?"

_Is he challenging the warrior code?_

Tigerheart lifted his head and gazed into Dovewing's eyes. "Meet me at the edge of the greenleaf Twolegplace tomorrow night."

Dovewing was startled. She hadn't expected Tigerheart's invitation or the pleading and loving look in his eyes. She gazed at him a little longer and then whispered, "All right. I'll meet you there."

"Thank you," Tigerheart replied, touching his muzzle to Dovewing's, "See you then."

"See you then..." Dovewing whispered as the handsome warrior bounded over the stream and into his own territory.

Her heart and mind racing with conflicting emotions, Dovewing turned around and headed for the path her fellow patrol members took. Staring at her paws, she began walking back to camp.

She was so lost in thought. All she could think about Tigerheart, his handsome pelt, his shining amber eyes, his risky request, and how guilty she felt for attacking him and hating him.

"So, are you really going to do it?"

Dovewing let out a tiny hiss of surprise as she heard Ivypool's voice. She lifted her head and gazed at her sister. Her silver-and-white fur was prickling, and her dark-blue eyes sparked accusingly.

_She was watching us!_

"So what if I am?" Dovewing muttered. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" Ivypool snarled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you sneaking off with Tigerheart. Still doing it, huh? And you thought me going to the Dark Forest made _me_ a traitor? Look who's talking!"

"I am no traitor!" Dovewing hissed, "And who gives you the right to butt into my thoughts?" "Who gives _you_ the right to do whatever you want?" Ivypool retorted, "Do you seriously think that being part of some 'amazing' prophecy that makes you more powerful than StarClan means that you can break the warrior code whenever you feel like it?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. Because it doesn't."

"Look here, Ivypool," Dovewing snarled, "My relationship with Tigerheart doesn't concern you!" "Oh, yes it does," Ivypool retorted, "How are you going to cope with Tigerheart training in the Dark Forest? What are you going to do when you have to fight him in the Great Battle?"

Dovewing was stung. She had despised the fact that Ivypool was training with the Dark Forest. She had tried to convince her sister how dangerous Tigerstar was, but she had always denied it. It wasn't until watching Tigerstar spit at Tigerheart when she finally realized his true motives.

She still went to the Dark Forest in dreams, but Jayfeather and Lionblaze had asked her to spy on the Dark Forest; to tell what Tigerstar plans.

"I...I'm sure he'll turn away from them eventually. I'm sure of it!" Dovewing then gazed pleadingly into Ivypool's eyes, "You'll make sure of that, won't you?"

"Oh, so you're trying to use me to make your oh-so-perfect world even more perfect?" Ivypool spat, "Well, I won't. You may be a more popular cat than me, but you're not Clan leader yet. Personally, I don't care if you go mate the night away with Tigerheart. But when Firestar punishes you for breaking the warrior code, don't come mewling to me!"

The tabby warrior turned away and starting running away from Dovewing. "Wait!" Dovewing called, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Ivypool yowled as she pelted through the trees.

Dovewing let out a sigh of regret.

_Brightheart was wrong. I guess things haven't changed between us, after all._


	4. For Your Own Good

Ivypool shifted uncomfortably in her nest. She didn't want to go to the Dark Forest. She hadn't felt like training in the Dark Forest lately, even if she was no longer loyal to Tigerstar, and only went there to spy on the other Dark Forest cats.

_Besides, I'm not tired. I'm going to follow Dovewing. _

She stared at her sister's nest. Ivypool knew that Dovewing was only trying to make it look like she was asleep. Of course, so was Ivypool.

_Oh, don't tell me you've really fallen asleep._

Then Ivypool saw moonlight reflect off of a pale-green eye. Dovewing was awake. The pale-gray she-cat looked around the warriors' den, and slowly rose to her paws. Ivypool watched her pad out of the den, waited a little while longer, so Dovewing would believe that nobody was following her, and then finally rose to her own paws.

Ivypool peeked out of the warriors' den. Her fur prickled with confusion when she saw Dovewing.

_What in StarClan's name is she doing?_

The gray warrior was peering into the other dens. Was she trying to make sure that no one was awake? Ivypool crept closer to her, only to dive into the empty apprentices' den as Dovewing's head started to turn in her direction.

Ivypool saw Dovewing simply shrug, and continue on her way to the camp entrance. She reached the top of the stone hollow, with Ivypool following stealthily close behind.

Ivypool followed her sister as she darted through the forest. With every huffing breath that came out of Dovewing, Ivypool thought she could hear, "I'm coming...I'm coming..."

Ivypool had to restrain herself from cursing out loud. How could Dovewing feel so happy about breaking the warrior code like this? She had to be the most mouse-brained cat in the history of the Clans!

What seemed like lifetimes later, Dovewing and her hidden companion arrived at the greenleaf Twolegplace. Dovewing turned her head from side-to-side, obviously searching for Tigerheart. "Where is he?" Ivypool heard her whisper.

Suddenly a cat, playfully yowling, erupted from the bushes. "Surprise!" he yowled. In an instant, Ivypool recognized the cat as Tigerheart. For a few heartbeats, Dovewing and Tigerheart tussled in a playful ball of gray-and-brown fur.

Finally the tussle stopped when Tigerheart had his paw pinned on Dovewing's chest. For a second, Ivypool wanted to spring at the dark-brown tabby and save her sister, but the playfulness sparking in their eyes halted her.

"All right, all right," Dovewing meowed, "You surprised me. Now would you get off me?" "But of course," Tigerheart purred, before letting Dovewing get to her paws. Tigerheart leaned forward and touched his muzzle to the she-cat. "I'm so glad you came," he purred, "I've really missed you."

Dovewing purred back, "I've missed you too."

Tigerheart gazed at Dovewing for a little while before asking, "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Dovewing met his gaze and replied, "Well...no, I'm not. I realize now that you didn't mean any harm. That you were only doing what you thought was right. That you had no control over what your Clan did to get the catmint. That I was wrong to hate you."

Ivypool gazed at her sister. She had never heard Dovewing speak so gentle. She had spoken friendly and calm before, but never _that_ gentle.

_She must really love him._

Tigerheart rasped his tongue between Dovewing's eyes and meowed, "Follow me. I've got something to show you."

_Great. More traveling?_

Stifiling a groan, Ivypool followed Dovewing and Tigerheart through and out of the greenleaf Twolegplace, into unknown territory.

When the two other cats stopped at a Thunderpath, Ivypool huddled in the undergrowth a few fox-lengths from them. "See that on the other side?" she heard Tigerheart meow to Dovewing. "It's a hollow," Dovewing remarked.

Tigerheart nodded. "It doesn't belong to anybody; I've checked. So, why not make it our little place. Forget that old, shabby abandoned Twoleg nest. This hollow could be ours, and only ours!"

_Oh, how cute. They have their own little place. _

Ivypool saw Dovewing stiffen as Tigerheart stepped onto the Thunderpath. "What's wrong?" the dark-brown warrior asked over his shoulder, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I can't smell or hear any monsters. It's perfectly safe."

Dovewing didn't seem to be convinced, and she let out a little hiss of fear as Tigerheart started streaming across the Thunderpath.

_Could she be using her powers to hear or see any monsters? There must be one coming._

Suddenly, Ivypool saw it coming closer to her sister and the ShadowClan warrior. Its sleek, dark pelt shone in the light of its own eyes, and the air reeked of its stench.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing yowled as she pelted across the Thunderpath to Tigerheart. The monster was a tree length away from them. Ivypool had to look away as its growl turned into an ear-splitting screech. She opened her eyes back up as its usual growl returned and slowly faded into silence as the monster stormed away.

_Oh, no..._

Dovewing and Tigerheart were lying motionless on the other side of the Thunderpath. Ivypool wanted to wail in grief and loss. She was about to run across the Thunderpath and to their sides, burying her nose into their fur, but she stopped herself. Dovewing and Tigerheart were rising to their paws.

_They're okay!_

The rush of heartache and contempt returned as Tigerheart pushed his nose into Dovewing's fur. "You saved my life," Ivypool heard him murmur. "I had to," Dovewing murmured back, "I couldn't let you get killed by a monster. I...I would never forgive myself."

For a few moments, Ivypool's contempt was replaced with understanding. If she was in love with any tom, she wouldn't dare stand by and watch him get killed. She would fight for his safety and honor.

Tigerheart flicked his ears to grab Dovewing's attention. Ivypool looked past them and saw a silver-colored, shiny web stretched as far as the eye can see. She saw the two other warriors padded up to the web-thing and she heard Dovewing meow, "Now, what in StarClan's name is this?"

"Not sure," Tigerheart replied, "I think it's a Twoleg border."

"You mean they don't leave markers?"

Tigerheart shrugged. "What do you expect? Twolegs are just plain weird, even the blindest rabbit could see it."

_I wonder what they use to make it. Does it hurt when you touch it? It looks sharp._

"There's a small creek under it," Tigerheart continued to Dovewing, "It's shallow, so we can squeeze under this whatever-it-is without worrying about drowning."

The dark tabby tom crept away from Dovewing, and slid under the web-border. A few heartbeats passed before Dovewing did the same. Ivypool waited a little while longer, to ensure that she won't get too close and be found out, dashed across the Thunderpath, and followed Dovewing and Tigerheart's path under the web-border.

Staying low to the ground, Ivypool caught short glimpses of two cats running through the undergrowth, purring and yowling happily.

Finally, Dovewing and Tigerheart stopped at the dip of a hill. Tigerheart whispered something to Dovewing, but Ivypool couldn't make out what he was saying.

Ivypool saw Dovewing's eyes glow with love and excitement, and the two cats charged down the hill. Ivypool peered down the hill after several moments, and saw the tabby tom and smoky she-cat sitting on a flat rock, their pelts touching and tails twined. Moonlight shimmered down from the trees above them, turning their pelts to silver.

For once, Ivypool actually felt happy seeing the two cats down there. Happy for Dovewing. Her sister had finally found the tom that she could have a future with.

_But it's against the warrior code. Their relationship would never work out! What would Firestar and Blackstar say if they found out about their feelings?_

Ivypool shook her head, and continued watching the two other warriors. Tigerheart turned his head to Dovewing, his amber gaze burning with passion and love for her. "Dovewing," he meowed, "I love you." Ivypool wasn't surprised by Dovewing's reply of, "I love you too, Tigerheart."

All of a sudden, thunder crackled in the distance. Lightning flashed, blinding Ivypool for an instance. Rain fell, splashing around Dovewing and Tigerheart. "Look," Tigerheart meowed over the sound of the rainfall, "Over there. There's a hollow tree we can stay in until the storm passes."

"But what if it continues till dawn, or maybe even the entire day?" Dovewing fretted, "We'd be here for ages. What would our leaders say?"

_Why didn't you think of that a long time ago?_

"It shouldn't," Tigerheart reassured her, licking between her ears, "Come on." Dovewing and Tigerheart got to their paws, and curled up next to each other in a hollow tree with ferns surrounding it.

Ivypool, on the other hand, didn't have a cozy, fern-covered hollow tree to shelter in. Shivering from the cold of the raindrops that soaked her tabby-striped fur, she darted through the undergrowth, until finally arriving at fallen tree.

Sighing, Ivypool squeezed into the narrow, hollowed-out log, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Dawn light shimmered into the log, waking Ivypool. The silver tabby-and-white warrior squeezed out of the log, and stretched. She suddenly stiffened as she realized how far away from camp she was, and how soon her Clanmates would be waking up.

_Oh, no! I've got to hurry!_

"Well, what do we have here?"

Ivypool's fur prickled with surprise at the voice behind her. Reluctantly, she turned around, and came face-to-face with Dovewing.

"So you _do_ care, huh?" her sister growled, "Couldn't keep to your own fur, could you? Or maybe you're just jealous?"

Ivypool narrowed her eyes at the Dovewing and hissed, "Of course not! It was for your own good. You're a fool, Dovewing."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are! What, did you think that just because I'm your sister means that I can brush the fact that you're purposely breaking the warrior code off my shoulder like a tuft of loose fur? Well, it doesn't! Don't you see? That rainstorm was a sign from StarClan! It's obvious that they disapproved of you two meeting here!"

"Maybe so," Dovewing snarled, "Or maybe they disapproved of _you_ following us?"

"Yeah, right!" Ivypool snapped, "Right when you two said that you loved each other...Boom! The rainstorm started. Do you think that's just a coincidence? I don't."

"Look here, sister," Dovewing snarled, pushing her muzzle into Ivypool's face, "I'm sure you hate us arguing as much as I do, so I have an idea. Just keep to your own fur, and we won't have to go through this!"

"Whatever!" Ivypool hissed, "I don't need this! And I don't you or Tigerheart! You want me to leave? Fine, I'll go. If that's what makes you happy!"

Not even giving her sister time to reply, Ivypool pelted through the hollow, her heart thudding and blood roaring in her ears.

She was so lost in thought and anger, that she didn't suspect the searing pain of something ramming her, or the roar of a monster as it ran along the Thunderpath.


	5. Ivypool's Forgiveness

"Are you sure that nothing's bothering you?"

Dovewing's pelt prickled bitterly. "Of course I am!" she hissed, and then she lowered her head, "Sorry. I guess there is something bothering me."

"Could you tell me what it is?" Tigerheart asked, resting his head between Dovewing's ears. "No, it's fine. It's...uh...ThunderClan business."

"Well, I am half-ThunderClan."

Dovewing stared at him. _That's right, he is!_

Nobody ever thought of Tigerheart and his littermates, Dawnpelt and Flametail, of being half-Clan, but it was true. Their mother, Tawnypelt, had joined ShadowClan when her father Tigerstar had been living, long before Dovewing was born. By blood, Tigerheart was half-ThunderClan, half-ShadowClan.

Dovewing gave Tigerheart a mischievous look, "You never give up, do you?" "Never," the dark-brown tom purred, he looked past Dovewing, and his handsome amber eyes widened, and his fear came off in ripples, "...Oh, no..."

"Tigerheart?" Dovewing mewed, tilting her head. But the ShadowClan warrior didn't reply just continued to gaze fearfully past Dovewing. Dovewing followed his gaze, and let out a hiss of fear as she saw what he was gaping at.

_Great StarClan, no!_

"Ivypool!"

Her tabby-and-white sister lay motionless in the grass. Dovewing charged up to her body and gazed down at the heap of fur. Ivypool's shoulder had a gash, and was twisted slightly. Her eyes were closed, so Dovewing couldn't tell if they had glazed over with death.

She pushed her nose into Ivypool's blood-streaked fur and cried, "I'm so sorry, Ivypool! I never meant to make up upset! Please, don't die! My sister, I need you, please don't leave me!"

Dovewing felt a soft tail rest on her shoulders. "Oh, Ivypool..." she heard Tigerheart, "My dear friend..." his voice trailed off.

"This is all my fault!" Dovewing wailed. "No, it isn't," Tigerheart murmured, pressing his pelt to hers. "Yes, it is!" Dovewing, "She followed us here. If I hadn't come here with you, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Then, this is my fault," Tigerheart meowed, "I invited you. It's my fault that she's...this happened."

_You can blame yourself if you want, Tigerheart, but this is my fault. How could I have been such a fool?_

Suddenly, Ivypool's eyes shot open, a tiny ring of white around the dark-blue. The she-cat coughed up a tiny amount of blood, then shuddered.

"Oh, Ivypool, thank StarClan!" Dovewing wailed happily, drowning her sister in licks, "I thought I lost you."

"Why should you care?" Ivypool muttered, her voice cracking with pain.

"Because you're my sister, and I love you," Dovewing replied.

A sudden fear entered Dovewing's mind. Ivypool's shoulder was twisted after probably being hit my a monster, which is almost identical to the story of Cinderpelt, a crippled medicine cat that used to be Firestar's apprentice before twisting her leg in an accident.

"Oh, Ivypool, this is just terrible!" she blurted, "What is your shoulder never heals? What if you have to hobble around while the rest of us can walk just fine? What if you have to become Jayfeather's apprentice?"

"Shut up, mouse-brain," Tigerheart whispered into Dovewing's ear, "Saying those things won't help if that's what's going to happen to her."

"Well..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ivypool muttered, slowly starting to rise to her paws, "I'm-" she yowled as she leaned weight on her shoulder. "Steady," Tigerheart murmured, laying her back down.

"Mouse-brained shoulder," Ivypool cursed, "I think I wrenched it."

_Let's hope she just wrenched it. Nothing else._

Dovewing quickly leaned her head to Ivypool's and meowed, "Ivypool, can I ask you of something?"

Ivypool blinked to tell she was listening.

"Please forgive me."

Ivypool gazed at her sister a little while longer until sighing, "All right. But under one condition."

_She's probably going to tell me to stop meeting with Tigerheart._

"You two carry me back to the ThunderClan territory, while Dovewing can carry me to camp."

Dovewing and Tigerheart glanced at each other before Ivypool continued, "Well...maybe not _carry_ me, but let me lean on your shoulders. Even if I had half the sense of a mouse, I would know to keep my weight off my shoulder so it can heal properly."

"Of course," Dovewing replied.

"Come on," Tigerheart meowed to Dovewing, "Let's help her up," to Ivypool he added, "Hold still, Ivypool."

The three cats traveled through the woods, Dovewing and Tigerheart on either side of Ivypool. Dovewing continued to gaze at her sister's injured shoulder worriedly.

_Please don't end up like Cinderpelt. Please don't end up like Cinderpelt. Please don't end up like Cinderpelt._

"Dovewing?" Tigerheart's mew broke into Dovewing's thoughts, "You two are going to have ShadowClan scent on you, and I'll have ThunderClan scent. What are we going to tell our Clanmates?"

_I hadn't thought of that._

After a while, Dovewing finally replied, "We'll tell them that Ivypool and I were out hunting. She got hurt, and you came over to help. Simple as that."

_Let's just hope the others believe it._

The tabby tom nodded. "I see. That probably will work. Besides, we...uh...are already at the border."

Dovewing hastily looked around, and realized she was at the place where the greenleaf Twolegplace met the ThunderClan border.

Mewing good-byes to Tigerheart before he bounded into his own territory, Dovewing continued on her way back to camp, with Ivypool leaning on her shoulders.

She halted as she heard a squeak of surprise.

"Dovewing! Ivypool!" Dovewing instantly recognized the voice of her mother, Whitewing.

The white warrior was darting up to her daughters, with her mate and Dovewing and Ivypool's father, Birchfall following close behind. Dovewing also recognized the tortoiseshell-and-white and dark-brown tabby pelts of Blossomfall and Brambleclaw.

_A search party._

Whitewing drowned Dovewing and Ivypool in licks. "Thank StarClan, you're here!" Birchfall gazed at Ivypool, "What happened to you?" he asked his tabby daughter.

"Wrenched shoulder..." the silver tabby-and-white warrior replied, through clenched teeth, "...hurts like fire...burning on the inside, sizzling on the outside...bleeding pretty badly, too."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Whitewing wailed, pressing her muzzle to Ivypool's flank.

"You have ShadowClan scent on you," Blossomfall meowed, her green eyes narrowing.

Dovewing met the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's gaze. "We know. Ivypool and I woke up early, so we decided to walk around the territory. Then we saw a mouse sitting on a root. Ivypool leaped for it, but she missed, and fell into a hollow and hurt herself. Thankfully, Tigerheart was there, and he helped us. That's why we have the ShadowClan scent."

"Well, that was very kind of him," Brambleclaw meowed, acknowledging his kin's good nature.

"Enough of this," Whitewing broke in, turning her head back to Ivypool she added, "We have to get you to Jayfeather."

"Well, I would say it's wrenched."

Dovewing and Whitewing sat inside the medicine cat's den while Jayfeather inspected Ivypool's injury.

"Then what is it?" Whitewing blurted.

_Calm down! If you get more apprehensive, you'll explode!_

"It looks like a dislocation," Jayfeather replied.

"Will she ever walk again?"

_Please, StarClan, let her!_

"She should," the gray tabby tom meowed, "After I snap the bone back into place, I'll make sure that she gives her shoulder a rest, and she should be walking like normal."

Whitewing let out a sigh, and gave Ivypool some soothing licks. Dovewing padded up to her sister and whispered in her ear, "So you forgive me?"

Ivypool gazed at Dovewing a little while longer until finally replying.

"Yes." 


	6. Spottedleaf's Message

Darkness shrouded the landscape. A faint mist glowed in the distance, giving a tiny glint of light to the blackness. A black she-cat stood motionless in the mist, confusion gripping her like claws.

_Where am I?_

Like lightning, the darkness was replaced with a forest in the thick of greenleaf. Starlight shimmered on the leaves and flowers, making them glow in a gorgeous silver hue. The she-cat was exasperated by the beauty of the scenery in front of her.

"Hollyleaf..." a sweet voice murmured from behind the she-cat.

She spun around and was confronted by a beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Her tabby-striped tail was wrapped neatly around her paws, and her amber eyes glowed with love and friendliness.

"H-How do you know my name?" the black she-cat stammered, "Who are you?"

"Does the name 'Spottedleaf' sound familiar to you?" the tortoiseshell she-cat purred.

_Spottedleaf...yes I do._

"Spottedleaf is the name of a StarClan she-cat who is Firestar and Leafpool's close friend. So you're her?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "Well, why are you here?" Hollyleaf asked, "I thought...I...lost connection with the Clans when I ran into the tunnels."

Two leaf-bares ago, Hollyleaf had given away the horrible secret that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her and her brothers', Jayfeather and Lionblaze's, parents. That wouldn't be a problem if Leafpool wasn't a medicine cat, and Crowfeather was from a different Clan the light-brown tabby she-cat. The warrior code stated that medicine cats couldn't have mates or kits, and cats couldn't become mates with a cat from a different Clan.

Their birth was a practical disgrace to the warrior code.

Hollyleaf was so confused back then, and out of her confusion, she had ran into the tunnels, only to be trapped from her beloved Clan forever.

"Oh, don't be so sure," Spottedleaf replied, "You may be far from the Clans, but you're not so faraway that a StarClan cat can't visit you."

Hollyleaf nodded, and then repeated, "So, why are you here, Spottedleaf?"

The former ThunderClan medicine cat gazed at Hollyleaf and replied seriously, "I have come to deliver a message, Hollyleaf. Your time here is over. It is time you returned to the Clans, where you belong."

_What? No, I don't belong there. Not anymore._

"But I can't!" Hollyleaf protested, "There are too many horrible things I had done! How would my...I mean, ThunderClan accept me, after what I did that night?"

"Oh, they'll accept you. I'm sure of it."

"But I came here to start a new life, away from the Clans," Hollyleaf replied, "Besides, I can't go now. I have new responsibilities."

"I understand," Spottedleaf replied, "But here's another responsibility to add to your list: your Clan needs you, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf gazed at the StarClan she-cat. She didn't know what to say. But there was one thing she was sure of: ThunderClan doesn't need her. Not anymore.

_Besides, how would I be able to look at my...Leafpool...ever again? And how would she be able to look at me? She would never forgive me. I bet all she thinks of me know is a cold-blooded, fox-hearted murder!_

"I...I just can't..."

"You miss your brothers," Spottedleaf pressed, "Don't you?"

"Of course!" Hollyleaf shouted, "I think of Jayfeather and Lionblaze everyday! Why wouldn't I miss them? They're my brothers!"

"Yes, and there's a prophecy-"

Hollyleaf's pelt was starting to prickle, "I know," she interrupted Spottedleaf, "_There will be three..._blah, blah, blah. I'm not part of it; I realize that now, you don't have to lie to me, Spottedleaf."

"True," Spottedleaf replied, "You aren't one the three..."

_Tell me something I don't know!_

"...but that isn't the prophecy that I'm talking about."

Hollyleaf pricked her ears. Another prophecy about her brothers? How could that be?

"That's right," Spottedleaf continued, as if reading Hollyleaf's thoughts, "There's another prophecy, and _you_, Hollyleaf, _are_ involved in it."

Spottedleaf got to paws and padded up to Hollyleaf. She got so close that she could feel Spottedleaf's breath billowing on her cheek. "Return to the Clans, Hollyleaf. I will be with you every step."

Spottedleaf touched her pink nose to Hollyleaf, and the former ThunderClan warrior fell back into spiraling blackness.

Hollyleaf jerked awake. She was in her nest with her mottled, dark-brown-and-cream-colored mate Jacob at sleeping at her side. The tom raised his head sleepily, "You okay, Holly?" "Holly" was a nickname Jacob had made up for Hollyleaf. The black she-cat rasped her tongue between Jacob's ears. "Yeah...just...uh...just a silly dream."

Jacob let out a low purr before falling back asleep.

Hollyleaf turned her head gazed at what was on her other side. Four kits, a dark-gray tom named Storm, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit named Dawn, a light-cream-colored she-kit with a white underbelly and soft, long, milk-smooth fur named Milky, and a dark-brown tabby tom named Bramble.

_If they were Clan kits, they would almost be old enough to be apprentices._

A sudden thought popped into Hollyleaf's head, as if StarClan themselves scent her the idea: _Could I take them with me?_

And should take Jacob with her, too. Then she would accept Spottedleaf's request, and wouldn't have to leave her beloved mate and kits.

Hollyleaf nodded to herself. That's what she would do. She would speak with Jacob in the morning.

"You're serious?"

Jacob gazed at his mate after Hollyleaf had told him about her dream. She was grateful that she had told the tom about Clan life and StarClan so she wouldn't have to explain anything else.

"That's what Spottedleaf told me," Hollyleaf meowed.

Jacob blinked, "But...do you think it's a good idea? I mean the kits. Would they be able to make the journey to ThunderClan?"

Hollyleaf looked down at her paws. "I don't know. They're strong; they should be able to, but still..."

"Yeah, you're right," Jacob murmured, his amber eyes glowing with love, "After all, they are your kits."

"_Our_ kits," Hollyleaf corrected him, purring and placing her paw on Jacob's.

Then she gazed into his eyes, her voice growing serious. "But what about you? Are you sure that you want to go with me? Clan life will be new and strange to all of you, but the kits are young, everything's new to them. But not you, Jacob. You have lived this way your entire life, are you sure you want to change it?"

"Positive," the brown-and-cream tom purred, "I'll go everywhere with you, Hollyleaf, even to the end of this."

Hollyleaf pressed herself against her mate, purrs rumbling in both of their throats. She had made her decision. If Spottedleaf kept her word, and would be with them every step, they would be safe.

Hollyleaf was going to go back to ThunderClan.

Back home.


	7. Loyalty and Pressure

A full moon hung brightly in the sky, turning the gently churning water of the lake to silver. The stars shimmered in the night sky so vibrantly, it seemed that they could come down anytime and speak with the cats below.

Dovewing let out a sigh, taking in the gorgeous scene. It was also a sigh of mixed emotions. She was happy that this would be her first Gathering as a warrior, but disappointed that Ivypool wasn't there to share the joy of hearing the other Clans chant their names, like they had done with new warriors for ages.

_I'll tell her everything when we get back._

"Dovewing," a cat had muttered her name.

Dovewing snapped out of her thoughts, and her ears began to feel hot with embarrassment when she realized that Berrynose was behind her, lightly pushing her forward.

The cream-colored warrior's amber eyes were narrowed, "Are you going to move, or not? There are other cats here, you know," he muttered.

"Y-Yes, of course," Dovewing stuttered, "I was just...uh...taking in the beauty of-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Berrynose interrupted her, "Would you just _go_?"

Ignoring the tom's ill temper, Dovewing leaped onto the log that created a bridge from the shoreline to the island where the Gatherings were held. The pale-gray she-cat shuddered as she padded on the fallen tree. She remembered stories that Whitewing had told her back in her days as a kit. Her white-furred mother had told her of the time when Onestar, the WindClan leader, was chosen to be the next leader while the former leader, Tallstar, had been lying on his deathbed.

Mudclaw, Tallstar's deputy, was furious when he had heard of the dying wishes of the elderly black-and-white tom, and refused to accept that Onestar, then Onewhisker, had been chosen deputy after the mottled brown tom had been doing a fine job of preparing himself for leadership.

It was then during a battle that Mudclaw had started, StarClan had sent a bolt of lightning to strike the tree that he had been standing under, crushing the ambitious warrior and sending him to his death.

The fur along Dovewing's spine prickled. Had there really been a twisted, broken body of a warrior provoked by jealousy lying lifeless under this tree?

Pushing the thought of her head, Dovewing bounded across the log, and onto the shoreline of the island.

The ThunderClan warrior's pale-green gaze scanned the crowd on the island. RiverClan and WindClan had already arrived. She could see Brambleclaw nodding a greeting to Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy with a pelt as black as night, before joining his sister Tawnypelt and her mate Rowanclaw, who was also the ShadowClan deputy.

Firestar had gone to join Onestar and Mistystar, the newest leader of RiverClan, who had a pelt identical to her mother, Bluestar, the noble ThunderClan leader who had invited Firestar into her Clan, many moons ago.

"ShadowClan has yet to come."

Dovewing let out a little squeak of surprise as she realized Jayfeather had padded up beside her. "Did you have to creep up on me like that?" she hissed.

Jayfeather shrugged.

Dovewing gazed back at the log.

_I wonder if Tigerheart will be coming tonight?_

"Looking for friends?"

Once again, Jayfeather's voice had spooked Dovewing. She whipped her head around and faced the blind medicine cat with narrowed eyes. "Of course," she snapped, "Medicine cats aren't the only cats to have friends in other Clans!"

"Keep your voice down!" Jayfeather hissed, "There's no need to get excited."

"I'm not getting excited!" Dovewing protested.

"Oh yeah, sure," Jayfeather muttered, "You're the calmest cat in the world. If there's something you're hiding, Dovewing-"

Dovewing didn't bother to listen. She didn't want anyone know about her relationship with Tigerheart except herself and Ivypool. She wanted to sink her claws into Jayfeather so badly. He was always creeping her out. With his blind yet strong stare that seemed to burn into her pelt, and his tendency to sneak up on her.

_He's the blind one! He should be the one to be surprised when someone sneaks up on him!_

More cats stormed onto the island as ShadowClan and their leader, Blackstar arrived. The old leader padded up to his fellow Clan leaders and meowed something to them in his deep, menacing voice. The Clan leaders nodded, and the next thing Dovewing knew, a yowl from Firestar echoed throughout the island.

"All four Clans have arrived! Let the Gathering begin!" He then dipped his head to Mistystar, giving the blue-gray she-cat permission to step forward.

"RiverClan is all and well," she began, the moonlight reflecting off her ice-blue eyes, "However, we come with sad news. Our beloved medicine cat, Mothwing, has passed away." Wails of grief and sympathy sounded through the island before Mistystar continued. "Duskfur's litter was playing too close to the water's edge. One of the kits fell in, but Mothwing jumped in and saved him. But she hit her head on an underwater rock, was knocked unconscious, and was being carried away by the current. A patrol of Reedwhisker, Petalfur, Grasspelt, and Hollowpaw... found her body and escorted her camp. I spoke with Duskfur, and she told me that she would rename the kit that Mothwing rescued Mothkit in her memory. But on a lighter note, Willowshine will be taking her place as RiverClan medicine cat."

Dovewing watched the gray tabby she-cat address the Clans. "Everyone, Mothwing was...a wonderful medicine cat, and the greatest mentor and friend I could've asked for, and StarClan will mourn her loss."

She hesitated, and suspicion prickled at Dovewing's pelt.

_Is that uncertainty in her eyes?_

"But," Willowshine continued, "That doesn't mean RiverClan isn't in good paws. I promise to serve my Clan as their medicine cat the best I can. I will take care of my Clan in the way that I believe is right...the way Mothwing would've wanted. So help me, StarClan."

"Mothwing! Willowshine! Mothwing! Willowshine!"

The Clans chanted the names of the two medicine cats. Mothwing's name, to honor her memory and what she did at the end of her life, and Willowshine's, accepting her as a full medicine cat.

Mistystar continued, with a lighter tone in her voice, "We also bring good news. Mossypaw, one of our apprentices, has earned her warrior name: Mossyfern!"

"Mossyfern! Mossyfern!"

Dovewing saw the newest RiverClan warrior gaze self-consciously around her, her brown-and-white pelt prickling with flatter. Beside her sat a dark-gray she-cat, her chin raised with pride. Dovewing figured that must be Mossyfern's former mentor, Minnowtail.

Dovewing's gaze returned to the leaders. Mistystar nodded to Onestar to make the announcements for his Clan. "Newleaf has been good to WindClan. It's the mating season for rabbits, so they come out of their dens more, so they can look for mates, making them easy picking for our warriors. We also attend this Gathering with new warriors: Furzeheart and Boulderfall."

"Furzeheart! Boulderfall! Furzeheart! Boulderfall!"

Dovewing narrowed her eyes. Sitting not far from the new warriors, were their former mentors, Breezepelt and Heathertail.

_Breezepelt is training in the Dark Forest. Boulderfall was his apprentice. I don't know about Heathertail or Furzeheart, but Boulderfall and Breezepelt –especially Breezepelt- can't be trusted._

"Not only that," the tabby leader continued, "But Swallowtail has given birth to the late Antpelt's kits. Their names are Thistlekit, Rockkit, and Redkit."

"Swallowtail! Antpelt! Swallowtail! Antpelt!"

Onestar flicked his tail to Blackstar after the crowd quieted down.

The black-and-white tom gazed down at the warriors, his chin held high. "ShadowClan has three new warriors: Ferrettail, Pinemist, and Starlingflight."

"Ferrettail! Pinemist! Starlingflight!"

Dovewing tried to force herself to not spit the latter's name in disgust as she called out the names of the new warriors.

"The prey is also running well. Newleaf has given us a decent amount of prey, and we are all well-fed."

He stepped back, leaving Firestar left to make his announcements.

The flame-colored tom's gaze met Dovewing's as he made his announcement. "ThunderClan, too, is thriving. We come tonight with two new warriors: Dovewing and Ivypool."

"Dovewing! Ivypool! Dovewing! Ivypool!"

"However, Ivypool was injured and couldn't attend the Gathering," his green gaze flicked to Blackstar, "We thank Tigerheart of ShadowClan for helping Dovewing bring Ivypool back," his gaze returned to the crowd, "But there is no need for concern for her. Jayfeather is taking good care of her, and she will be returning to her duties soon."

Murmurs of relief and sympathy sounded from around the island.

Suddenly, Dovewing felt something poke her shoulder. She turned her head, and became nose-to-nose with a familiar dark tabby face.

"Tigerheart!" she gasped.

"Shh!" the ShadowClan tom hissed, "I need to talk to you. Follow me, and keep your voice down!"

Reluctantly, Dovewing looked around, hoping no one was watching. She glanced at the leaders, who were quietly talking amongst themselves.

_Thank StarClan they're not watching us. I bet Blackstar's suspicious of Tigerheart enough._

Quickly, Dovewing followed Tigerheart through the crowd to a holly thicket. She sighed with relief once they got inside.

She purred when Tigerheart touched his nose to hers. "It's good to see you. How is Ivypool? I mean, how is she recovering"

Dovewing stared at him. "Fine, like Firestar said, but shouldn't you know?"

Tigerheart tilted his head. "Huh? You sound like I should see her all the time."

"Don't you? Every night?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

Dovewing took a deep breath. She had to tell him.

"You mean you haven't seen her in the Dark Forest?"

Tigerheart jumped back, his tabby-striped fur on end. "N-No. No, I-I haven't. T-Tigerstar must be letting her recover from her accident. But...But how did you know...?"

"Ivypool told me," Dovewing answered.

Tigerheart sank his claws into the ground. "Ivypool!" he snarled, "I knew she was trouble after she tried to take the spirit of Flametail!"

"W-What?"

Tigerheart sighed. "One night, back when Ivypool was an apprentice, Brokenstar ordered her to kill Flametail, to test her loyalty. Apparently StarClan cats don't live forever, so they can be killed. Anyway, Tigerstar came after I stopped her, and said that she would fight on the Dark Forest's side in the Great Battle."

"What was Ivypool's reaction?"

"She was shocked and defiant at first, but then followed orders. I stopped her before she could scratch Flametail, thank goodness. I'll admit it; I'm not as close to her as I act like I am."

Dovewing narrowed her eyes. She knew Ivypool. She wouldn't kill someone, no matter if the strongest leader ordered her to.

"When exactly did this happen?"

"Last leaf-bare," Tigerheart answered, "Not long before Ivypool became a warrior. But what does that have to-"

"She didn't want to!"

"What?"

"She didn't want to kill Flametail! She doesn't want anything to do with Tigerstar anymore, and neither should you! Neither should any poor fool who was gullible enough to fall for Tigerstar's lies! She doesn't want to go back, but she doesn't have a choice. She just appears there, with no say in going. So Lionblaze and Jayfeather told her to spy for StarClan's side."

"That traitor!" Tigerheart hissed.

"_Traitor?_" Dovewing echoed, "You're calling _Ivypool_ a traitor? She is not a traitor! Anyone who willingly goes to the Dark Forest is a traitor!"

"So, you're calling me a traitor?" Tigerheart asked, pain in his amber gaze.

Dovewing realized what she had said. She looked down at her paws. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I got carried away. Please don't be upset, Tigerheart."

"I...I forgive you," Tigerheart replied, "But there's one more thing that puzzles me. You know I'm training in the Dark Forest, but you told me of Ivypool's disloyalty. You know that I might report it to Tigerstar. Why did you tell me, then?"

Dovewing lifted her gaze and let it sink into her friend's own gaze. "Because I love you."

Tigerheart looked away, sorrow in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about meeting her in battle. But then his eyes became serious. "I still can't understand why Ivypool would betray Tigerstar, after all he's done for her."

"That crow-food-eater has done nothing for her!" Dovewing insisted.

_I have to tell him. I have to get him on our side._

"He's done nothing but use and deceive her, and you, and all the rest of the cats who train in their dreams. Face it, Tigerheart. He's a liar."

"He promised he would make me the best warrior in ShadowClan, and be honored to share part of his name," Tigerheart mumbled flatly.

"That was just to get you on his side. He and the other Dark Forest cats make empty promises to gather followers."

"I...I knew it."

Dovewing blinked. "You what?"

Tigerheart looked at her. "I knew it. The way Tigerstar acts, what he says, how he treats everyone...at times I would be unsure. Whenever he said that we would crush StarClan and the warrior code, I was speechless. I thought I was just going to learn special battle techniques, not be part of a full-blown fleet."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid," Tigerheart admitted, "Afraid of Tigerstar. I didn't want to be punished or even killed. If I was killed, I could be stuck down there with him forever," his voice turned to a mournful whisper as he continued, "Dawnpelt has already lost one brother...I don't want her to lose another one."

Dovewing pressed against Tigerheart. "Do you want to go there anymore?"

"No," Tigerheart sighed, he then tensed, and his eyes brightened, "Dovewing...I have an idea. You know how Ivypool is spying for StarClan's side? I could help her!"

Dovewing blinked. "A-Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Her pelt started to prickle with excitement. "Then meet me at the greenleaf Twolegplace tomorrow at sunhigh. I'll bring Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Ivypool with me. If it's okay with them, you'll be part of our little group."

"Great!" then his eyes flashed, "But why are you, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Ivypool doing all this? I mean, spying and everything. Why you four? What's so special about you four?"

"It's a long story," Dovewing replied quickly.

She rose to her paws. "I have to go," she meowed, "Ivypool will want to hear this. See you, Tigerheart!"

Brambles brushed Dovewing's pelt as she neared the medicine cat's den. Faint voices sounded from the place where Jayfeather and his patients slept.

She peeked into the den from an opening in the bramble entrance. She recognized the dark-colored pelts of Briarlight and Blossomfall, who was resting a wounded shoulder. The Clan was surprised to see the young tortoiseshell's shoulder have a freely-bleeding gash after she woke up.

Dovewing narrowed her eyes. There was only one possible explanation for Blossomfall's shoulder wound.

_She has to be training in the Dark Forest! Why hasn't Ivypool said anything?_

Sitting next to Briarlight was Bumblestripe. The black-striped warrior was meowing a conversation to his sisters, but seemed more intent on Ivypool. He was flashing concerned looks at the silver-and-white warrior, whose flank was gently rising and falling as she slept.

If what Tigerheart said was true, her sleep wouldn't be disturbed by the rejects of the Dark Forest.

"Hey, Bumblestripe, relax," Briarlight mewed to her brother, "Ivypool's fine. See how comfortable she looks? You don't have to check her every other heartbeat."

"Yeah, you're acting like you can't keep your eyes off of her. Like your life will be meaningless if she doesn't pull through, when she most likely will."

"H-Hey, it doesn't kill to care about your friends," Bumblestripe defended himself, "Besides, i-it's not that I have a crush on her, or anything. Be-Because I don't."

Blossomfall narrowed her green eyes. "But, Bumblestripe, Brairlight and I didn't say anything about you having a crush on Ivypool."

Dovewing's whiskers twitched when the tabby tom's pelt started to prickle.

Briarlight's amber gaze sparked with humor. "Actually, Blossomfall, you should cut him some slack. After all, _you_ have a crush of your own. You still gaze all dreamy-eyed at Toadstep."

Blossomfall flicked her tail in anger and embarrassment. "How many times do I have to tell you, Briarlight?" she hissed, "I do _not_ gaze all dreamy-eyed at Toadstep!"

"Whatever you say," Briarlight purred.

"You're one to talk, Briarlight," Blossomfall flashed a look at her dark-brown sister, "I've seen the looks you give Jayfeather from behind his back. You like him, don't you?"

Briarlight stiffened. "N-No, I don't!"

"Oh, come on, it's as obvious as a black cat in a snowdrift! You can't like him, Briarlight, he's a medicine cat."

"I don't like him!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Bumblestripe snapped, "You're going to wake Ivypool."

"Oh, of course you would care, Bumblestripe," Blossomfall hissed, "All you care about is her! You're just like Millie! Always picking a favorite! Well, it's going to get you nowhere in life! Nowhere!"

Briarlight gaped at her sister, her eyes wide. Bumblestripe's fur stood on end, and he flashed some shocked looks at Briarlight.

"B-Blossomfall," Briarlight began, "Relax. It-It's not a big deal. And since when did this involve Millie?"

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat let out a sigh, her dappled fur lying flat. "It's nothing. I...I got to get some fresh air."

At that moment, Blossomfall rose to her paws, and trudged out of the medicine den, not even noticing Dovewing.

_What's her problem?_

Dovewing shook her head. It wasn't important.

She entered the medicine den, nodding in greeting to Bumblestripe and Briarlight. "Sorry, if I'm intruding."

"Oh, n-not at all, Dovewing," Bumblestripe mewed, obviously still shocked by Blossomfall's outburst.

"I...I saw what was going on in here. With Blossomfall, I mean," Dovewing meowed, "Don't mind her. She's been kind of crabby lately."

"Yeah..." Briarlight murmured, her head hanging low, "And I feel like it's my fault."

"Don't be silly," Bumblestripe murmured, draping his tail over his sister's shoulders, "Of course it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Dovewing flashed a glance at Ivypool, who was still, surprisingly, asleep. She flicked her ears. "Uh, can you two go outside? I want to talk with Ivypool in private."

"Oh, sure," Bumblestripe meowed, before glancing at Ivypool.

At that instant, moonlight shone through the brambles, catching on the sleeping tabby's fur, making it glow like a pale flame.

Curious, Dovewing peeked at Bumblestripe. The black-striped stared at Ivypool, his eyes glowing with awe.

Briarlight nudged him with her head. "Hey, lazy oaf," she purred, "You're not going to stare at her until you join StarClan, are you?"

Bumblestripe blinked, broken from his trance. Flicking his tail, he got to his paws, and padded out of the medicine cat's den.

Briarlight halted once he had made a full exit. The dark-brown she-cat leaned forward and whispered into Dovewing's ear, "Blossomfall's right. I think Bumblestripe really likes your sister."

Before Dovewing could reply, Briarlight pushed out of the medicine den, leaving the pale-gray warrior alone with her sleeping sister.

Dovewing padded over to Ivypool, nudging her sister's flank with her soft paw. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

Ivypool opened her drowsy blue eyes. "Hunh?" she looked up, "Oh, Dovewing...you're back. How was the Gathering?"

"Oh, fine," Dovewing answered.

"Any news?"

"Oh, the usual. New kits and warriors. Except Mothwing died. Willowshine is the RiverClan medicine cat now."

Ivypool's eyes widened. "What happened to Mothwing?"

"A kit had fallen into the lake, and Mothwing jumped in and saved him. But she had hit her head on a rock in the shallows, was knocked unconscious, and was carried away by the current. Mistystar sent a patrol to go search for her, and they found her body. The mother of the kit that Mothwing saved said that she was going to rename him Mothkit in Mothwing's memory."

"Oh, my..." Ivypool whispered, "StarClan will honor her."

Dovewing opened her mouth, about to tell her sister about the uncertainty she saw in Mistystar's and Willowshine's eyes, but she decided to change the subject.

"But that's not all," she mewed, "Something else happened. To me."

Ivypool pricked her white ears. "What?"

"You're not going to believe it, but..."


End file.
